bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
RBE
This article is about the Red Bloon Equivalent. If you're looking for the Rubbish B.F.B. Edit, see this instead. This is the RBE in BTD6. Create your own page if you want one for your own game. Only edit if you've calculated the number of RBE for one round. Make sure it's accurate. RBE #20 Red #30 Red #10 Red, 5 Blue #15 Red, 15 Blue #10 Blue, 14 Red #14 Red, 3 Blue, 3 Green #30 Red, 10 Green #70 Green #10 Yellow, 30 Green, 50 Blue #20 Green, 20 Yellow, 40 Red #42 Red, 3 Pink, 15 Yellow, 30 Green #20 Regen Blue, 7 Regen Yellow #5 Pink, 7 Regen Blue, 1 Red #10 Regen Yellow, 9 Pink, 1 Purple #1 Regen Purple, 15 Yellow #30 Yellow, 1 Orange #4 Black, 1 Regen Purple #1 Regen Orange, 47 Blue, 13 Starburst Grey #14 Regen Purple, 1 Regen Black #2 Regen Orange, 17 Regen Blue #4 White, 4 Regen Purple #4 Starburst Purple, 11 Pink, 19 Yellow, 30 Green, 47 Blue, 61 Red #10 Camo Yellow, 1 Camo Black, 30 Regen Grey #5 Regen Orange, 100 Green #1 Orange, 18 Regen Pink, 1 Regen Camo White, 1 Regen Camo Black #1 Zebra, 1 Regen Zebra, 27 Red, 42 Camo Grey #6 Zebra #39 Pink, 17 Yellow, 9 Black #27 White, 3 Rainbow #11 White, 11 Black, 5 Zebra, 1 Rainbow #1 Regen Rainbow, 1 Camo Rainbow #1 Commando #27 Regen White #13 Camo Black, 5 Starburst Pink #1 Red, 24 Regen Camo Pink #1 Spawner Zebra #18 Regen White, 8 Black, 17 Green, 17 Regen Green #5 Rainbow, 88 Green, 1 Spawner Regen Rainbow #7 Regen Camo Zebra, 17 Yellow #10 Spawner Black, 2 Ceramic, 7 White #11 Rainbow, 44 Regen Blue, 1 Ceramic #6 Camo Rainbow, 1 Camo Ceramic, 6 Regen Rainbow, 1 Regen Ceramic #1 Camo Regen Spawner Ceramic #1 Tree Aerostat #17 Lead, 8 Regen Yellow, 1 Orange, 20 Chocolate #1 M.O.A.B. #8 Regen Ceramic #50 Black, 50 White #2 M.O.A.B., 14 Ceramic, 47 Red, 2 Commando #1 I.G.B.M. #45 Pink, 19 Regen Purple, 1 Red, 3 Ceramic #3 M.O.A.B., 1 Camo Orange #W.I.N.G. #9 Aqua, 70 Lead #5 Camo Zebra, 27 Regen Camo Purple, 1 Camo Ceramic #5 Gold #54 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. #100 Green, 2 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. #25 Regen Camo Rainbow #4 M.O.A.B., 8 Spawner Ceramic #1 T.U.R.B.O. #17 Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B., 2 Commando #122 Ceramic, 75 Lead #7 Regen Camo Spawner Rainbow, 95 Yellow #1 B.F.B. #8 Shining #14 Regen Ceramic #1 Camo Spawner Ceramic, 4 Regen Gold, 5 Yellow, 9 Black #100 Pink, 10 Ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B. #1 Evolution, 2 Regen Rainbow #74 Regen White, 2 Commando, 1 Shock #44 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 17 Zebra #100 Rainbow, 2 M.O.A.B. #55 Ceramic, 17 Zebra, 94 Purple, 19 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Ceramic #1 S.P.I.C.A., 1 A.R.I.A. #94 Green, 74 Pink, 45 White, 28 Regen Rainbow #100 Ceramic #2 B.F.B., 31 Ceramic, 19 White #40 Starburst Regen Ceramic #19 Regen Camo Spawner Ceramic, 12 Regen Aqua #31 M.O.A.B. #170 Regen Camo Rainbow, 1 Regen Camo Shining #20 Commando #11 Charge, 2 B.F.B., 47 Ceramic, 247 Red, 1 T.U.R.B.O. #1 Z.O.M.G. #500 Regen Camo Rainbow, 10 B.F.B. #1,000 Red, 5 M.O.A.B., 27 Commando, 17 Regen Ceramic, 19 Rainbow #9 B.F.B. #20 Red, 20 Blue, 20 Green, 20 Yellow, 20 Pink, 20 Black, 20 White, 20 Lead, 20 Zebra, 20 Rainbow, 20 Ceramic, 20 M.O.A.B. #230 Ceramic, 28 Lead #27 Commando, 2 Evoulution #100 M.O.A.B. #1,000 Blue, 9 Shock, 40 Regen Ceramic, 199 Regen Purple, 47 White, 3 Gold #1,000 Green, 2 B.F.B., 18 Yellow, 49 Regen Spawn Camo Lead, 18 Lead, 70 Regen White #T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. #1,000 Yellow, 89 White, 32 M.O.A.B. #S.L.U.D.G.E. #1,000 Grey, 5 B.F.B., 19 Ceramic, 85 Regen Lead, 94 White #25 M.O.A.B., 9 B.F.B., 1 Z.O.M.G. #1 Apopalypse, 1 Genesis (Hard Mode)/M.A.R.T.Y.N.A.S.(20% chance, Easy and Medium Mode) #? #? #? #? #1 S.T.O.N.E #? #? #? #? #B.E.D.R.O.C.K 120. M.A.R.T.Y.N.A.S. 133. O.O.Z.E. 140. Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D., and H.A.R.R.Y. 150. 1 A.N.C.I.E.N.T., 1 G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. 750. F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. 134-139, 141-149, 151 and over have MOAB's, BFB's, ZOMG's, TURBO's, IGBM's, Ceramics, Leads, Commandos, Shocks, and Evolutions. Non-MOAB class bloons can be in Regen, Camo and Starburst properties. Category:Lists